Burning Love Edward's Perspective
by Ashley Peterkin
Summary: Edward's perspective. - Part 2, of Passion What do you think it would be like, if Bella and Edward made love, while Bella's mind was WIDE open? Here is my idea of what happened Just after Breaking Dawn. Please read Passion before you read this story. RxR


**Burning Love**

My family and I were scattered around the house. – We should have moved away from forks by now, but Bella wasn't ready to leave her father just yet. - I was sitting at my Grand piano, composing another song. I just finished playing Esme's favorite composition, – an unnamed tribute to the love I've watched blossom between Carlisle and Esme for years. - and my final thought was of my Bella. The images that ran through my head were of the love we had for one another, the love that we shared. Immediately a harmony came to mind. It wasn't quite a lullaby, but it wasn't an upbeat tempo either. I ran my fingers swiftly across the keys, bringing all the notes together. The melody was really coming along, when all of a sudden, the thoughts coming from upstairs were screaming at me. I did my best to ignore the moaning and groaning. I fought to keep the grimace off my face. Emmett and Rosalie spent a lot more time in their room these days, if they weren't hunting, or with Renesmee, they were upstairs. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Rose was jealous of the time Bella and I spend together. I smiled at the realization.

I heard Bella giggle. The sound of her angelic laugh rang across the room. I looked up at her instantly, to see what was so funny. When she met my gaze, she giggled again. She looked at me with glittering eyes, and shook her head. _Ugh_. Why does Bella do this to me? She knows I can't stand not being able to read that beautiful mind of hers.

She had the most heartbreakingly beautiful smile in the world, on her face. Bella opened her mind to me, thinking the most incredible words. _I love you._

I felt the features on my face melt immediately. I don't think I'll ever get over the shock of being able to listen to her. Her 'voice' was just as inconceivably magnificent as her voice.

_Ooohh. Rose I like it when you play rough._ UGH! Thanks for ruining the moment Em. I didn't even have to fight to keep the grimace off, I was too captivated by my Angel. She looked as equally dazzled as I was.

My beautiful baby girl, Renesmee, was asleep in her mother's arms. She was dreaming of dancing with Jacob, while I was playing her lullaby for her. I'm still completely annoyed by the fact that Jacob imprinted on my daughter. But I suppose she could do worse. At least she would always be looked after. Jacob never leaves her side, nor do I think he ever will.

When I looked up to gaze at my wife, – a trill of electricity always shot through my body when I thought of this Goddess as my wife – she had an adorably evil looking smile playing around her lips.

I was trying to figure out why that was, just before I exploded into a round of hysterics. I saw Bella jump slightly, while Nessie stirred a little. I went to sit by her side at once.

"Sorry love, your face was just so adorable, I had to laugh." I said with a proud smile on my face. Then that adorably evil smile was playing around her lips again.

"Why are you looking at me like that." I questioned, still slightly amused.

Bella looked at me, I stared into her deep soulful eyes.

"I'm taking Nessie home now; I need to talk to Jake alone for a minute."

I could feel the pain and frustration plain on my face, though I tried to hide it. Why would she want to leave with him, and not me?

I stared down at my hands, I didn't want her to see the pain I was conflicted with. In my peripheral vision, I saw Bella switch positions, cradling Renesmee in her left arm. She placed her right hand on the side of my face, caressing my cheek gently. She lowered her hand to my chin, grabbing it firmly. Bella lifted my head so she could reach her lips to mine. I kissed her softly in return. She moved closer to me, deepening this kiss. A jolt ran through my body, I caught her face in my hands. I slid my tongue across her delicious bottom lip. Another shot of electricity ran through me, I needed to be with my Goddess right now, there was absolutely no question about it. She pulled away from me just then. What did I do? Did I do something wrong? I could tell the pain was back on my face, before I realized we were not alone. We had a bit of an audience. I tended to forget that we weren't in our own little world. I smiled at her, Bella's breathing hitched.

She looked at me again.

"Edward, just give me 15 minutes. Then I promise we can do whatever you want to do tonight."

Hmmm, whatever I want? Well, she knew exactly what I wanted to do tonight, but I decided to mislead her a little.

"Whatever I want? Well then I am just going to relax and read a book."

Bella just stared blankly at me for a moment. Then she slipped her hand gently to my inner thigh, giving it a light squeeze. The humming electricity was between us once again. I needed her, I wanted her. _Now_.

"If that's what you want, so be it." Bella said, trying to keep the humor off of her face. I narrowed my eyes. This _really_ wasn't playing fair. Her evil smile returned.

Chapter 2

Bella held Renesmee tighter to her bodice, reaching for Nessie's hand and placing it on her neck. Bella wanted to watch our daughter dream. I couldn't really blame her. I use to watch my love, sleep nearly every night. It was fascinating to me. I always had a deep satisfaction, when I heard she was dreaming of me. She always confessed her love for me as she slept. I would miss those days, though now I would get to spend the rest of my existence with her. I knew I wasn't good enough for her, she deserved much better than me. I would make sure to spend the rest of eternity making it up to her.

She stepped away from the couch gracefully, meeting Jacob a few steps away. He smiled at Bella and Renesmee, touching Nessie's cheek with his hand. Bella turned back to me, grabbing me by the front of my shirt and pulling me towards her.

_Hmmm, I rather enjoy this, her being rough. Ugh, I sound like Emmett._ I cringed internally.

She gave me one more passionate kiss; I tilted my head a little and kissed her on the neck. She quivered.

I watched as Bella and Jacob ran through the door. Bella was about to take off to the river, but Jacob halted her to a standstill. She gave him a confused look. _What's with these vamps?_ I heard Jacob ask mentally.

"Geez, calm down. You're all so jumpy all the time." Through his thoughts I could see Bella narrowing her eyes.

"Then why did you stop me like that? What's wrong?" She questioned.

Jacob breathing deeply, let out a heavy sigh.

"Nothing is wrong Bells, I overheard you tell your bloodsucker that you needed to talk to me." Why must that mongrel resort to name calling. Hmm, I suppose I wasn't helping my own argument.

"I just wanted to get out of the house, Jake, and I know that you would want to go wherever Nessie, went." Bella smiled pleasantly at Jacob.

"Really Jake, it's nothing."

_What's going on? Is there something Bella's not telling me? - No everything is fine; she would tell me if there was any danger. - No, she wouldn't, she would want to protect me. Maybe if I ask the bloodsuckers... Whatever, if there really is something I'll find out about it soon enough._

Jacob was having an internal argument with himself. "Whatever, let's go." He ran into the bushes to phase.

Chapter 3

_Get away from the house? Was she trying to get away from me? Had she preferred Jacob's company to mine?_

Those words ripped through me like I was being smothered in flames. My stomach twisted at the thoughts.

_I don't deserve her. I don't make her happy._

Pain ran through my body so fiercely, I felt like I was welded into place. No one had noticed what was happening aside from Jasper. He turned his thoughts to me immediately, worriedly.

_Edward, what is it? What's wrong? Are you okay? Answer me._

When he realized I couldn't respond he ran to my side at once, speaking out loud.

"Edward? What happened? What's wrong?"

Everyone turned their gazes to me, even the banging upstairs stopped abruptly. So many worried thoughts screaming at me, all I once, I couldn't handle it right now. I ran through the front door, just a few leaps off of the porch. I needed to think, I needed to breathe.

"UGH, FRESH AIR ISN'T HELPING ANYTHING!" I Snarled

I had to go, I had to get away from here, I had to _RUN_. I needed the release. But where would I go? I didn't want to go anywhere near Bella, I didn't want to upset her more. I ran in a straight line in front of the house. I reached the highway in a second, I couldn't go further, not just because I was about to hit civilization, but because I felt like I just ran into an unbreakable wall.

It seemed like there was a force that was pulling me back. A force I couldn't fight with, for it would surely win. It seemed to be pulling me to the place that Bella and I had once called a home. What would it be to me now? I wasn't ready to go there yet, I wasn't ready to face her.

I thought I was pushing against this shield that was imprisoning me in my own living nightmare, but the energy was no longer there. Though it seemed to have disappeared, I couldn't bring myself to leave, it hurt too much, being away from Bella.

I ran towards my family's house instead, soon realizing that, I was only stopping myself, there was no shield. The only force around me, was coming from me internally. I couldn't leave, no matter how much it hurt to stay. I couldn't leave my Bella. Though, it seems, she's no longer _mine._

My knees gave out just then, I was lying on the forest floor, face down.

I was seeing nothing, hearing nothing. Everything, it was all gone. I can't take this pain. I could be ripped to shreds and burned a thousand times over, and it still would not be a morsel of the pain I was going through now.

I heard someone approaching me. I didn't even try to read their thoughts. I didn't care if I was in danger. I didn't want to live.

_Edward?_ The thoughts interrupting my blackness.

I still couldn't speak, I couldn't feel.

_Edward, it's not what you think._ The thoughts interrupting me again.

It was Jasper who was speaking to me, so calm and coolly, trying to be reassuring. He refused to use his gift on me. In truth, I'm not sure that was what I really wanted.

I became enraged.

"NOT WHAT I THINK?" I must have looked like a true vampire. I growled so loudly, so fiercely, I even scared Jasper enough to make him take a step back.

"Edward, please. Come back to the house, we all need to talk. Alice had a vision of what Bella's doing." My stomach twisted again.

"Jasper, I don't want to hear it." I hissed through my teeth.

"Let me finish, Edward." I glared at him.

"Just come back to the house, and Alice will explain it all. Okay? It's truly not what you think."

_Great._ So it was worse. Why else would Alice need to explain it to me?

I followed Jasper home, deciding I should get the whole truth out, one way or another.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch, while Alice was sitting on the bottom stair. Her expression was scared, but amused.

_Great._ The destruction of my life is now, humorous.

Alice came to me at once, she gave me a hug. I refused to move.

_Everything is okay, Edward. I Promise. There is no need for your worry._

Alice was trying to calm me down with her thoughts. _HA!_ Like that was going to work. I still haven't heard why I was called back to the house.

"What do you want Alice?" I had meant to growl, but it came out as more of an agonized groan.

"Edward, please, just hear me out. I can't tell you everything, because Bella would kill me. She probably doesn't know that I know, so maybe it wouldn't be a big deal…"

I wanted to ring her little neck. She was driving me insane, she just kept rambling, yet she was getting no closer to the answer I was waiting for.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ALICE?" This time, it came out with all of the fierceness that was possessing every inch of my body now.

Alice cringed away from me. _Good._

"Edward, please. Bella is planning a surprise for you, she's expecting you to show up there in 8 minutes."

A surprise? We were _celebrating_ the destruction of my life now?

"I'll pass, thanks." I said scornfully, heading for the kitchen. Alice followed me. I ground my teeth together, but I just didn't have the energy anymore.

"Edward, it's a good surprise." She showed me a little glimpse of the near future.

Bella lying on the bed, smiling up at me. I didn't get a chance to see what she was wearing; the vision came as quickly as it went.

I just stared blankly at Alice. I wasn't really sure what to make of this.

"She wanted to surprise you; she wanted to be sexy for you." Alice trilled a laugh.

I was still confused. _Did I just see that right? Have I just made an utter fool of myself in front of my family? Did Bella really still want to be with me?_

Jasper came to my side, realizing the difference in my emotions. He had a smile on his face, it would have been smug, if he wasn't so worried about my earlier attack.

I was having a hard time, trying to figure out how I was truly feeling.

Embarrassment, anger, frustration, satisfaction, love, hope, excitement. I was momentarily at ease.

I needed to see my wife, I needed her _now_, I had to make sure this was real. I needed to hold her in my arms, I needed to hear her voice.

"NO!" I turned around to see Alice, standing with her tiny hands on her waist.

"It's supposed to be a surprise. You will not ruin this for Bella, just because you don't think she loves you enough, doesn't mean you can ruin her happiness. All she wants to do is make you happy. Now, you are going to wait here for another…"

She paused for a moment.

"6 minutes, then you're going to spend the rest of this night like nothing happened. Got it?" She gave me an evil glare. I just nodded.

Chapter 4

I was in shock as Alice's words began to sink in. She's right. I deserve Bella less than I ever have before. She would never leave me, she's always loved me, and just because she wanted to leave the house, I thought she was gone from my life for good.

"What's wrong with me? Why must I always do so wrongly with Bella?"

I never do anything right by her, since I appeared in her life, it just went downhill from there.

I was sitting on the floor cross-legged, with my head in my hands.

Jasper came to sit by my side.

"Listen, Edward. I know how you feel, literally." He chuckled at his own joke.

"Just enjoy your night with Bella, show her how much you love her, she doesn't have to find out what happened here tonight."

Jasper was right. I may not deserve her, but I can show her how much I love her.

"Thanks" I mouthed to him.

I needed my Bella, maybe I could just…

"NO! 5 more minutes, hold your hormones."

Alice went to stand in front of Jasper, took his hand and danced up the stairs. She trilled a high, bell like laugh. "That's just impolite!" I called after them.

_And so unfair._ I thought to myself.

Emmett came barreling down the stairs, wearing one of Rosalie's skirts.

_What the hell?..._

You know what? I _really_ don't want to know.

He grabbed something quickly and ran back up the stairs.

_Ugh. Why doesn't he just take the donated blood out of the fridge and use it for his own erotic play._

I cringed internally, but I couldn't suppress the shiver.

Chapter 5

My five minutes were nearly up.

_I feel like a child being let out of the corner._ I chuckled to myself.

It felt sort of good, to laugh. Earlier, I felt like I was never going to be happy again.

_NO!_ I must stop thinking about that. Bella is all that matters now. She's _my_ Bella, nothing has changed. She mustn't find out about this, for it would surely break her. Her confidence in me would shatter. How could I even think that she would ever leave me that way?

No, she would never find out about what happened tonight.

I ran to the door – nearly running into it in, I wasn't paying attention – and sprinted for the river. I leaped over it in one bound without stopping. I continued running, only thinking of my Bella, and how soon I would see her again.

I finally stopped in front of the door to my house – although, it technically couldn't be called a house, houses required more leg room, but anything that made Bella happy was always in my good graces – I opened the door, and shut it silently. "Bella, love?" I called, hearing her voice would reassure me. "In here, Edward." I heard the most beautiful sound in the world – surely more beautiful than the harp of an angel – calling for me.

I remembered what I had told her earlier, that I was planning on reading a book, and just relaxing. I chuckled to myself. I headed straight for the bookshelf and grabbed the first one my hand touched.

I started walking down the hall, making those few short steps to my room.

I opened the door with a smirk on my face, I was just going to lay down on the bed, and read, or at least that's what I was going to show, Bella.

That is until I received an eyeful of a Goddess sitting before me.

Electricity shot through my inner core so abruptly, so forcefully, it was almost painful.

The sensation that was running through every inch of my body, suddenly made its way to my stomach.

She was wearing a stunning liquid ice blue corset, which lifted her full luscious breasts. Black and ice blue bikini underwear that caressed her hips so beautifully. Black stockings that came up to her mid-thigh, - which went well with her gorgeously toned legs - and a garter attached from it, to the underwear. She looked so perfect, like each thread of this fabric, was made especially for her.

The sensation had not subsided, if anything, it was growing. I _needed_ Bella. I needed to feel her, caress her, be inside of her. I've never felt this longing quite so strongly before.

I dropped the book I was holding. I had forgotten all about it, until it hit the floor.

The force was back, pulling me towards my beloved.

I was at her side in an instant. Kissing her.

She started to push me away, but I held her tightly. _Bella, please don't push me away; I need you now more than ever. I need to hold you in my arms._

She was using more strength now, pushing harder. My heart dropped to a bottomless pit in my stomach.

_She doesn't want me._

I heard her giggle. She took a deep breath, then giggled again.

"I'm sorry, I was under the impression that you wanted to relax and read tonight." Okay, I'll play along.

I chuckled, and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Love, you've made me forget all about that."

She smiled at me. She was so adorable.

"Well, then I apologize, I'll leave you to your reading."

_HA!_ Like I was actually going to let go of her. She started to push away from me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held on, like my existence counted on nothing but this. This technically, was true. I couldn't live without my Bella.

I looked at her enticing figure. From her soft locks of hair, to her beautifully painted toes. I let out a groan, I couldn't suppress it.

"You look so beautiful, my Bella."

"Do you like it? I thought it was a bit much." She turned away from me, with a thrilled looking smile on her face. I let her go.

Bella stood, and turned in a little pirouette for me. I could see her soft ambrosial curves, the swell of her delicious looking breasts, the roundness of her heavenly bottom. I could see everything, and I don't think I've ever wanted anything more. My stomach wrenched at the pain, and pleasure I was bombarded with.

I jumped off the bed in a rush, to be by my angel's side. I kissed her anxiously on her luscious lips, her scented neck, her beautifully pointed shoulders.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her, - never wanting to let her go - lifting her of the ground, as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

I pressed her firmly against the wall, she let out a satisfied sigh. She could feel my stiffness in between her legs.

"Bella." I whispered her name while placing my lips on her jugular. I lifted her higher, so I could gloss her breasts with my tongue.

Bella let out a delicate moan, while dragging her teeth across her bottom lip.

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, pulling herself closer to me. I raised my head and brushed my lips across her cheek.

She quickly reached her lips to mine, kissing me fiercely, like nothing else mattered. It was true, nothing else mattered. There was nothing else to see, just Bella and I. Our love for one another.

She traced her mouthwatering tongue against my bottom lip. I felt a growl erupt in my throat. She giggled, and her sweet breath encircled around my face.

I dashed for the bed with Bella still wrapped around my waist.

I wasn't going to be able to take much more of this. My breathing was heavy and ragged, my muscles were tensing, and my manhood was throbbing. I was starting to feel almost dizzy.

I placed Bella down on the bed, lying on the length of her body. I wasn't very gentle.

I sat up and ripped my shirt off of my chest, then pulled myself back onto her.

Her body rubbed against my stiffness.

_Oh, my._ My eyes rolled into the back of my head. I had to steady myself. I caressed her neck with my lips, her shoulders, her chin, her cheeks. I wanted to save her lips for last.

I suddenly heard another voice in my thoughts.

Bella. She was opening her mind to me. I looked at her in surprise. Did she really want me to know what she was feeling?

Her mind spoke to me. _I love you._

That did it, those were the words I needed to hear.

She showed me the passion, the fire, the _longing._

My body was about to cave in with all the pleasure, all the emotion I felt at this moment. I felt her needed passion, as well as my own.

An explosion erupted internally. The monster that was once caged inside of me, had resurrected itself.

I couldn't handle this, it was too much. Yet, I wanted more.

I rested my head on the soft pillow of her breasts and moaned. It was quite loud.

I pressed my member to her pelvis, and raised my head to kiss her fiercely. My tongue lay on the line of her lips, begging for an entrance.

Bella's lips peeled apart and she let out a soft moan.

Our tongues massaged together, as if they had a life of their own.

I saw it in her mind, she was about to reach up, and undo her corset. I refused to give her time for that.

Placing my hands in between her breasts, I grabbed the fabric and tore it off her body, throwing it on the floor. Her chest was exposed in front of me. I could see it in her mind, Bella was telling me exactly what she wanted me to do. She was showing how much she wanted me, how much she craved my body, she wanted a part of me inside of her. I wasn't ready to give her that quite yet.

With a smirk, I lowered my head to her bosom.

I took the nipple of her left breast inside of my mouth. Licking it, kissing it to a hard point. I used my other hand to caress her right breast. I could see how much she was enjoying this, I could see how much more she wanted. I was getting just as much of a thrill as she was.

I started moving further down her alluring body, leaving little kisses on her stomach, lowering myself still. I paused at her belly button, licking around the perimeter of it, causing her to shiver in delight.

I planted a few more kisses on the lower part of her abdomen; I stopped at the line of her underwear, causing her breath to catch.

I unclipped the straps of her garter, and removed her underwear with my teeth. I slid them slowly down to her knees. Bella seemed to be getting a fair bit of gratification out of this, causing a jolt to run through my body. I ripped her undergarment off, and spit it on the floor.

I planted more passionate kisses on her thighs, slowly moving upward, I stopped just above the place where her haven resided. I used my tongue to gloss intricate designs all over her pelvis.

_That's it. I can't take it anymore._

Bella seemed to have had quite enough of me teasing her, she wanted a turn.

I could see the plan concocting itself in her head. She started to sit up. I wasn't having that. I placed my hand on her chest to push her back down.

"Wait, love, I'm not finished yet." I began kissing her stomach again, her breasts, her shoulders, her neck. I saw what she was about to do, but I didn't stop her. She wrapped one of her legs around mine, placing a hand on my shoulder, and in the next moment, I was under her. She was straddling my hips, I could feel my manhood rubbing against her inner thighs. I moaned.

I could see everything she was about to do to me. I had a smile on my face. She bit into her lip. "Do with me as you will." I answered her thoughts. She giggled, it sounded a bit like a purr.

She kissed me down the planes of my chest, caressing my muscles with her tongue.

I could see my face in her thoughts, my eyes were full of love, and passion, I was licking my lips. I looked like I was about to explode in ecstasy. That's exactly how I felt.

She unbuckled my pants and pulled them off in an instant. She slid her hips down a little, rubbing her haven against my manhood.

Skin to skin.

"Mmmmm, Bella" I couldn't quite get much more coherent then that. She placed her lips back on mine, kissing me gently, moving down my cheek, nibbling on my ear, whispering.

"Edward." She knew how much that got to me, it just wasn't fair. I wanted her _now_.

I lifted her up in one hand, and was about to place myself inside her moistness, when she jerked away from me.

_That's not fair Edward, you teased me a lot more, I want you to know how I feel when I get to touch you this way._ There was a disapproving tone in her thoughts.

"Please, Bella" I groaned.

"I'm dealing with double the passion, double the longing, yours and mine."

_I__ hadn't realized it would bother him._

What? How could she think it was bothering me?

"NO. Love, it's not bothering me, I'm loving every minute, but I need you, I want you, I need this, it's driving me insane."

She was about to argue with me.

"But -."

Before she could say anything else, she was underneath me. I kissed all over her neck, then moved to her lips. I saw it then, she didn't want to argue with me anymore, she wanted it as much as I did. I was getting better at handling the emotion coming from her, I was able to control the monster again.

"Bella." I called out in a whispered sigh. She shivered in anticipation.

I captured her legs, sliding my hand down to her knees slowly, grasping them. I spread her legs so they were on either side of me. I leaned myself against her, so I could feel my manhood against her inner thighs.

My body quivered in expectancy. Bella moaned. Her voice was so heavenly; another jolt ran through my core.

Bella was waiting for me to enter her; she was expecting it, readying herself.

I chuckled at her internal complaint when I hadn't given into the desire right away.

She was impatient.

Though I was just as anxious. I leaned over her, brushing my lips to her exquisite breasts. I grabbed the sides of her stomach, trying to steady myself. With a slight pressure, I embedded myself inside her sanctum. She let out a high pitched moan, dragging her teeth across her lip.

The pleasure that she was feeling, ran through my entire body.

The monster broke free again.

The humming electricity was almost too much. It was more than one person could handle.

The force of this emotion was driving me insane, I needed to get a grip on myself, but I couldn't.

I was thrusting harder inside Bella. Harder then I should have. But I liked it, it felt even better. I wanted to thrust harder, go deeper, but that didn't seem like the best idea. We might end up breaking through a wall.

I leaned down towards Bella, I was trying to stay sane, trying to keep all of my attention on her.

Bad idea.

The sensation running through my core was getting worse. The ecstasy I felt was unbelievably overwhelming. I felt like something was about to rip itself out of me, but I wasn't sure what.

Bella wrapped her hands around my neck, kissing me passionately. She was biting her lip again, if only she knew the phenomenon that was going through me right now.

I slid down, thrusting myself deeper into her moist folds.

Bella screamed internally, I jumped, thrusting a little too hard. Her eyes tightened as if she were wincing. Looking through her thoughts, I couldn't see any sign of pain, she just wanted more, she was craving it.

She placed her hand on my shoulder, the thoughts in her mind indicating a change in position.  
She wanted me to know exactly how it felt to her, me being inside of her.

She sat astride my waist, moving her hips in a circle. Back and forth.

I placed my hands just above her buttocks, lifted her up and down.

My eyes were rolling into my head, this just felt too good, to amazing.

I arched my body towards her, pressing my hands down on her hips, thrusting deeper into my personal heaven.

She gasped and moaned in satisfaction, I sighed and moaned in euphoria.

We continued this way, pushing, pulling, kissing, touching, thrusting…

The night seemed to be getting away from us; the light was starting to shine through the windows. I was angry, I didn't want this to be over. But we had a job to do.

The angel before me seemed to be thinking the same thing. She thought she was selfish for wanting more. I suppressed a smile, laughing internally. Only the most unselfish, most chivalrous, most generous, helpful, and devoted person in the world, would think of herself as selfish.

She was arguing with herself, she wanted to stay here with me, but she wanted to be with our darling daughter. I already knew who she was going to choose.

_Edward and I would have all night._ I smiled at my beloved. Her breath caught.

"Yes, love. We have all night." I said with a proud grin


End file.
